


The Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dear god what have I done, F/M, Featuring Tiny Angel!Eren, Freeform writing, M/M, More relationships will be added on as I go, Shit ton of extra people, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: This story will constantly be rewritten in little bits and pieces as to make it better, updates will be rare but very long from here on out--Thank you for reading please feel free to point out things that confuse you and I will try to make it less horrible to read!</p>
<p>When an angel draws their blood for the faith and will of humanity, they start to fall and such is the fate of the three who fell from the heavens for their treason against the will of heaven and goddesses themselves. In comes Eren Jaeger one of the three who fell for treason, dragging his two most beloved friends with him after all, he is quite the selfish angel. One thing is for sure; once you have given up the right to be a holy creature devoted to the gods it cannot be taken back no matter how many souls you guide back to the light. One wing turns black as proof of your guilt to show you are no longer worthy of being in the presence of the gods and your angelic peers. They say curiosity kills the cat, in some cases that curiosity has the power to save as well as destroy.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

Yelling, and darkness, it’s all he can remember before feeling a searing pain over his back crossing into his right wing. He doesn’t know if he screams all he can feel is the feeling of burning around him along with the sensation of falling creating a sickening fear in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t know where he is and he doesn’t have the strength to open his eyes even if he wanted to.

 “Eren!!” He hears someone call, they sound familiar ah, that’s right that’s Mikasa’s voice, but why would she be calling out to him so desperately, is something wrong? He doesn’t have time to answer before the searing flash of burning pain hits him like a ton of bricks again. His vision is swimming behind his closed eyelids, he hears another voice screaming desperately for him; its Armin’s if he remembers correctly. It’s small and desperate but easier to pick up than Mikasa’s over the sound of the strange hiss of steam and wind. Why was he falling?

The hisses of steam and wind that whipped around him and dug into his skin and pulling something out of him must have made him scream because he could hear Mikasa yelling more desperately to and at him now. It had felt as if someone had taken a whip and scorched it all across his back and neck, this has to be a dream, and he told himself that it just _**HAS**_ to be a dream. No, this was no dream, it was turning out to be more like a nightmare than the peaceful dreams he was so used to drowning himself in every night.

It was worse than a nightmare because it was real, real pain scorching through his every nerve and bone in his body. All he could do was keep screaming, he felt all of his energy be ripped out of his body like it was never supposed to be his. He must have broken a bone by the sheer force of the wind by now, if he had he couldn’t tell the pain apart from the rest. If Mikasa was feeling any of this he couldn’t tell, for all she kept screaming was Eren’s name, her voice laced with desperation and frustration.

She was probably frustrated because no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t seem to get closer to him. His body began to go numb from the pain by this point he knows he’s still falling by the sound of wind hissing and whipping violently in his ears. He wonders briefly how long it’s been since he started falling, it feels like it’s been hours when it’s really only been minutes. He began to feel pressure rip and tear at his back yet his body had already gone numb from the pain, the only thing that told him there was pressure was the sudden added weight on his spine making him fall the slightest bit faster. It was a miracle he had even managed to stay awake for this long, or was it a curse, right now he couldn’t tell.

 A thunderous crackle rang against his ears, making them ring, his mind tried to make sense of everything that was happening but it was useless. Every time he tried to think of the events that led to this nightmare his head swam and a jolt of pain would travel down his spine reawakening his senses for a few seconds before the pain would be too much and his body would go numb again.

                Despite the numbed sensation he could feel something else leaving his body along with the remaining pieces of strength he had left, changing his very structure and being. The burning was back, his body ached trying to numb the overwhelming sensation of fire over taking his right shoulder blade, he was positive when this was all over that area of his back would be scorched to black. In-between howls of wind he could hear Armin screaming in pain, he had given up trying to get Eren’s attention realizing it was hopeless in the situation they all found themselves in.

 Briefly, Eren found he was able to make one coherent thought amongst the constant buzzing and swaying of his mind that made thinking difficult. “This is all my fault.” How exactly it was his fault, he couldn’t remember or just didn’t know, either way it left a gnawing sensation of guilt every time Armin screamed in pain. He knew he had to be feeling the same scorching pain he was, as they all were falling, Mikasa had to be feeling it too but was too focused on trying to snap Eren out of his half-conscious trance.

                He could hear her voice again, it sounded more of a warning than a desperate plea to answer “There’s the surface!” How she could even bare to open her eyes against the stinging of wind was in itself an incredible feat. Eren began to feel the strands of consciousness he had so desperately clung to during the fall finally slip away. Sounds and pains around him dulled to a hum, his eyes that were closed tightly in pain now relaxed, and the haze of dreamless sleep took him.

The sudden calm coming from Eren frightened Mikasa. She couldn’t feel his power and the presence of his conscious mind had slipped away. Facing towards to where they were falling she cracked open her eyes seeing past the sting and wisps of wind she saw the distance between Eren and herself Armin was fairly close to Eren in the fall so he would fall generally close to Eren. She shouted to Armin, feeling he was still awake “Armin, take care of Eren! I come find you as soon as I wake, I promise!”

 She knew Armin would be slipping to darkness soon just as Eren had and it wouldn’t be long before she would follow suit. Not even seconds after she finished that thought did everything around her go black, the last thing she heard being the booming sound of their impact.

**It was on this day, that humanity was reminded miracles were still possible even under their existence being made bleak by living in fear of the Titans.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading, aah I am so sorry if this isn't that good this is my real first time writing a fanfiction for Attack on Titan other than a collaboration that failed with my friend who is the DogShiro part of this user. ^_^; Anyway please let me know if this is good and if I should continue, thanks! -CreepyCat  
> EDIT: This fanfiction will constantly be under construction and rewritten to try and make it better each time, please do not hesitate to point things out that seem confusing in the comments. Thank you for reading! -CreepyCat


End file.
